Si puebas una vez
by LaYdI tOmOe
Summary: [DxG] Él se ha arrepentido. Ella lo ha ayudado. Ahora que sirven al bando bueno, ha descubierto lo que jamas llego a creer sentir, de la persona menos esperada. ONESHOT. Diabeticos, abstenerse RR Please, y lo alargo!


**Si puebas una vez  
**

**By**

**Tomoe-chan**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que les parezcan conocidos (a excepción de Yuri Crawford****) pertencen a J.K. Rowling. Todo lo que esta aqui, esta escrito sin animos de lucro y por mera diversión.  
**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**N.A. Hola mis lectoras (es). He regresado desde el más alla con esta nueva historia de Harry Potter. Es un One-shot Draco/Ginny (mi pareja favorita de HP), muy simple, que escribi hace unos meses (creo que era para un concurso o algo asi).**

**En fin, luego una amiga (si lees esto Enit, sabes que eres tu) me dijo que queria leerlo y pues decidi subirlo aqui.**

**Esta basado inmediatamente despues del sexto libro de Harry Potter. Y como creo que ya les hable mucho... ¡nos vemos abajo!**

**Si pruebas una vez**

Él no sabia bien cuanto tiempo había pasado. Quizás unos diez u once meses. No lo recordaba a ciencia cierta. Él solo recordaba que al partir de Hogwarts, aquella noche, estaba condenado a la muerte. Por no haber cumplido con su misión, el Señor Tenebroso lo mataría. Recordaba que corrieron por Hogsmeade, con el Profesor Snape detrás de él. Sabia que aun no tenia autorización para aparecerse, pero aun así, en un descuido de Snape, desapareció, sin dejar rastro alguno de a donde haberse dirigido.

_**Y si tu notas que he cambiado**_

_**Ahora no es casualidad**_

**_No soy la misma_**

Desde ese entonces se había ocultado. Había cambiado el color de su cabello, había cambiado su nombre y su apellido. Se había creado una identidad falsa, pero que solo quien perteneciera a la Orden podría revelar. Semanas después de su huida de Hogwarts y de los Mortífagos, había aparecido afuera de la Madriguera. ¿Quién le podría haber dicho a él que se rebajaría a pedir ayuda y refugio a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix? Ahora él, Draco Malfoy era miembro de la Orden. Y eso había sido posible gracias a la persona de quien menos lo espero, Harry Potter. Él había justificado ante todos los de la Orden que él, un Malfoy, no había matado a Dumbledore, y que había visto como en los ojos de Malfoy, él se había arrepentido y no iba a cumplir su misión, aun que después le esperara la muerte. Si, él había cambiado.

_**Me cuesta confesar**_

_**Es que hace tiempo que**_

_**Ya no te veo igual**_

_**Me empiezo a enamorar.**_

Después de haberse hecho miembro, junto con Harry, acompañaba a este a misiones "especiales", que no eran otra que cosa que seguir buscando los Horrocruxes. Seguía sin comprender como es que dos enemigos jurados a muerte en el colegio, habían terminado siendo tan buenos amigos. Aun que creía que se debía a que ellos eran muy parecidos. Ambos habían crecido sin el verdadero amor de unos padres, pues aun que él tenia a su madre y padre allí, no lo amaban realmente. Todo había sido una simple actuación desde siempre. Ademas, Harry y él estaban dispuestos a dar incluso su vida, por que en el mundo volviera a reinar la paz. Por que Draco Malfoy había aprendido a amar, a valorar, a ayudar, a aceptar ayuda y a pelear por los demás, pues todos los miembros de la Orden se habían empeñado en ayudarlo a ser mejor cada día. En especial los Weasley, cada miembro de esa familia. Y en especial cierta pelirroja. Ginebra Molly Weasley.

_**Antes te tuve a mi lado**_

_**Como el amigo siempre fiel**_

_**Y ahora que no estas aquí**_

Ginny era otra cosa. Fuerte, bella, inteligente, valiente y una excelente amiga. Lo había ayudado y apoyado, junto con Harry. Se conocían tan bien, que podían saber los que el otro estaba pensando, sin necesidad de palabras. Y él incluso la había consolado cuando Harry le había dicho que estaba enamorado de Yuri Crawford, una chica que había venido de Japón a unirse a la Orden, por no recordaba que razones. Era una chica de su edad, 17 años, muy guapa, con rasgos orientales y occidentales mezclados. Y desde ese día Draco se dio cuenta que no quería nunca mas ver a Ginny llorar. Ese fue el inicio de todo. Poco a poco Ginny fue comprendiendo que lo que había sentido hacia Harry era mas bien un amor fraternal, confundido, por supuesto. Y él comprendió poco a poco que se estaba enamorando de Ginny.

_**Llame para decirte**_

_**Por telefono**_

_**Te necesito aquí.**_

Desde ese momento comenzó a interesarse por todo lo que tenia que ver con ella. Quería saber todo a cerca de ella, y que ella lo supiera todo a cerca de él. Por eso se habían vuelto tan buenos amigos, y se conocían tan bien.

-¿En que tanto piensas, Ian?- pregunto una voz a la espalda de Draco. Ese era su nombre, su identidad falsa, Ian McDowling. Y solo había una persona que lo llamaba así dentro de el Cuartel de la Orden. Draco soltó un suspiro.

-En posibilidades, pelirroja, en posibilidades- respondió. Ginny se le acerco lentamente.

-¿En que tipo de posibilidades?- pregunto Ginny de nuevo.

-En muchas,- respondió sin darse la vuelta. Seguía observando la luna a través de la ventana de su habitación,- pero hay una en especial que me inquieta.

Draco no tenia ganas de hablar de eso en ese preciso instante, así que cambio de tema.

-Sabes que mañana es la batalla final¿no es así?- dijo dándose por fin la vuelta.

-Si- respondió ella con voz trémula y temblorosa, mientras bajaba la vista.

De repente sintió unos brazos rodearla en un abrazo.

_**Ya no puedo estar sin ti**_

_**Me vuelvo loca**_

_**A ciegas sin pensar**_

_**Te deje marchar...**_

-Todo va a salir bien- le dijo Draco al oído en un susurro. Su aliento le hizo cosquillas en el cuello.- Yo te voy a proteger, siempre voy a hacerlo,- le confesó.

-Draco...-comenzó ella, pero fue interrumpida.

-Shh... solo quedémonos así- dijo él, hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de ella y abrazándola mas fuertemente contra si, como si temiera perderla. Y así era, la amaba tanto que le daba miedo perderla. Ella correspondió a su abrazo, acariciando su cabello, que ahora era de un color café, parecido al de Hermione.

-Te amo- dijo el en un susurro tan bajo que Ginny creyó habérselo imaginado.

-Te amo- repitió el un poco mas fuerte, pero siempre en un susurro. Ginny parpadeo un par de veces y se separo de él, viéndolo a los ojos, aun sin soltarse de su abrazo. ¿Cómo es que él había parado así?, se preguntó mentalemente a si mismo Draco.

-Yo... Draco. Yo... no se que decir- respondió Ginny aturdida.

-No digas nada, Gin. Simplemente dame una oportunidad- pidió el con ojos suplicantes.

Ginny siempre lo había visto como un amigo, o mas bien se había obligado a si misma a hacerlo, pues pensó que nunca tendría una oportunidad con él, por que después de todo el seguía siendo un Malfoy ¿no?. Y entonces cuando lo vio a los ojos y se dio cuenta de esa mirada suplicante, llena de amor, y algo mas que no supo explicar, todos sus intentos de convencerse que no tenia oportunidad se vinieron abajo.

_**Y si tu quieres,**_

_**Si lo quieres,**_

**_Lo podemos intentar_**

_**Si pruebas una vez**_

_**Te puedo enamorar.**_

Y estaba segura de que no le mentía pues él nunca era así de abierto con sus sentimiento, ni siquiera con ella.

_**Nunca vi cuanto me amabas**_

_**Nunca te supe valorar**_

_**Ahora es mi turno**_

_**De luchar por ti**_

_**Regresa de una vez**_

_**Te necesito aquí...**_

Vio sus ojos, y momentos después, sin darse cuenta, estaban a punto de fundirse en un beso. Sus caras estaban a pocos centímetros la una de la otra, y podían sentir la respiración del otro. Ginny se armo de valor y se acerco a Draco hasta besarlo. No había nada que decir, por que a veces los actos decían mucho mas que las palabras. Draco no podía describir lo que sentía en ese momento. Él que había hecho todo por cambiar y hacer que ella se enamorara de él, sin que ella se diera cuenta, ahora que la tenia entre sus brazos y brindándole un tierno beso, se sentía completo. Sentía como si pudiera acabar con todos los Mortífagos que se pusieran en frente solo para protegerla.

_**Ya no puedo estar sin ti,**_

_**Me vuelvo loca,**_

_**A ciegas sin pensar,**_

**_Te deje marchar_**

El aire comenzaba a acabárseles así que tuvieron que separarse de su beso, pero aun tenían sus frentes juntas, respirando agitadamente. Ginny había comprendido lo que él le había querido decir con aquellas palabras. Era su forma de pedirle que ella fuese su novia. Y ella le había respondido a su manera. Con un beso.

-Vamos a vencer- dijo él.

-Si.

_**Y si tu quieres, si lo quieres**_

_**Lo podemos intentar...**_

_**Si pruebas una vez,**_

_**Te puedo enamorar.**_

Hacia casi mas de tres años desde la batalla final. Como era de esperarse, los "buenos" habían ganado. Ahora todo era paz y felicidad. En especial para una joven pareja que estaba de aniversario.

Ginny y Draco miraban desde el muelle que había en una playa la puesta del astro rey, abrazados, sin decirse nada. Fue Draco el que rompió el cómodo silencio:

-Ginny,-comenzó.- Se que aun somos un poco jóvenes, tu apenas tienes 19 años, pero lo he pensado mucho, y me he dado cuenta que no quiero separarme de tí nunca mas. Cuando en la batalla final casi te pierdo por un descuido mío lo entendí. Por eso...- pauso un momento mientras se separaba de ella y sacaba algo de su bolsillo. Una pequeña cajita aterciopelada de color rojo vino estaba frente a ella. Y al Draco abrirla, mostró un anillo con una pequeña perla al centro y dos diamantes pequeñísimos, uno a cada lado de la perla.

_**Ya no puedo estar sin ti,**_

_**Me vuelvo loca,**_

_**A ciegas sin pensar,**_

_**Te deje marchar**_

-Gin¿te casarías conmigo?- pregunto Draco, hincándose en una rodilla.

Ginny no podía hablar de la emoción, así que asintió fervientemente con la cabeza, mientras en sus ojos aparecían lagrimas de felicidad, y una sonrisa en su rostro. Draco tomo el anillo y se lo puso. Y luego de eso se fundieron en un beso impregnado de sentimientos.

-Te amo- le susurro Draco, con sus frentes juntas, luego de haberse separado del beso.

-Y yo a ti, Draco- respondió Ginny.

Despues de unos minutos de estar en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, Draco volvió a hablar:

-Solo espero que tus hermanos no me asesinen antes de la boda- dijo con una risita. Ginny rió.

-Si lo hacen, entonces conoceran la furia de una novia Weasley enfadada- respondio ella, y lo volvió a besar.

_**Y si tu quieres, si lo quieres**_

_**Lo podemos intentar...**_

_**Si pruebas una vez,**_

_**Te puedo enamorar.**_

_**Te puedo enamorar y guiar.**_

**FIN**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
**

**Bueno, aqui concluye esta historia. A mi parecer quedo bastante melosa, pero sencilla. Linda y sin muchos adornos. Aun que quizas despues pueda ampliarla mas. No se, todo depende de sus reviews! (chantaje... jajaja).**

**Si les gusto, dejen 1 review. Si no les gusto, dejen otro review. Si les parece una basura, dejen un review más. En resúmen, ponganme un review! Que no les quita mucho tiempo, y me hace muy feliz.**

**Atte,**

** Tomoe-chan**


End file.
